


无可阻挡的爱

by adawong92712



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Leon·Kennedy, adawong
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawong92712/pseuds/adawong92712





	无可阻挡的爱

办公室和洗手间是滋生八卦与流言的培养皿。

忙碌了一整天的艾达，在白宫的洗手间里在腔子里还刚按下静 音键不到5秒，就被推门而入的白宫女雇员们将这片刻的私人 时间彻底撕开。

艾达坐在隔间里不得不无奈地闻上了眼睛，整理了一下衣服， 正准备起身出去，却被女人们的谈笑声挡回了隔间里。

“真遗憾。”洗手池边的一个听起来很是年轻的女人叹了一口气。

“For what? ”另一个人的声音听起来有些疑惑。

“肯尼迪持工居然已经订婚了。”回答的声音里满是惋惜，“我还没听说谁成功约到过他。”

“别想了，连安吉拉都碰了一鼻子灰。”

身旁的女伴婉转地调笑声，合着一阵凌乱整理化妆包的声音和 水池的水流声，又成群结队地离开后，艾达才面无表情地从隔间闪了出来。

她的表情一如既往的平静，拧开水龙头洗完手，望着洗手池前 镜子里那个面无表情的女人翻了一个白眼，整理了一下头发就 离开了这个「是非之地J。

“里昂，你还真是够走运。”

至于倒霉的里昂不仅对此一无所知，直到下班还在为了第一夫 人办公室提交的安全报告感到头疼。里昂甚至怀疑艾达是不是 故意整自己，才拿出了一份这样完全不合逻辑的方案。因为艾达的安全建议，就是彻头彻尾的「无政府主义J。

他觉得自己应该告诉艾达不适合做循规蹈矩的文职。

里昂按了按额头，合上文件下班后直接返回公寓时，夜色逐渐笼罩了华盛顿。回到公寓时，里昂发现艾达独自坐在沙发上， 手上的红酒杯在微弱的灯光下折射出一道光线，在地板上投下的光影像是彩虹。

“艾达？”里昂有一秒错觉以为她喝醉了，因为她一直保持注 视酒杯的样子，对他进门的动作没有一点反应。

艾达回过神来望着他的模样，让里昂打消了这个可笑的猜测， 她的眼神迷离又危险，似笑非笑地歪着头说：“晚上好，肯尼迪先生。”

里昂刚打开公寓的灯，听到艾达称他为「肯尼迪先生」，有些 奇怪的皱了皱眉。

她很少会这样叫他。

他迈出长腿走到艾达面前，低头头问道：“怎么不开灯？”

艾达仰头看着里昂有些居高临下注视自己的样子，并不打算回答这些多余的问题，她伸出手把酒杯递给里昂，发出令他无法拒绝的邀请：

“想来点吗？”

里昂接过还剩不到半杯的红酒看了一眼，上面艾达的口红印清晰又性感。他不知道艾达又在打什么主意，安静地抿了一口后便将酒杯放在了桌上。

不知道是因为红酒作用还是窗外的霞虹余光，让艾达此刻看起来皮肤上都泛着一层淡淡的红光。她毫无预兆地起身快速站到了里昂面前，勾住他的脖子拉近自己，趁里昂还没反应过来， 就封住了他的噶唇。

萄萄酒在两人的唇齿间盘桓未尽，交缠的气息还喷薄着一股水果香味。里昂的手臂本能地将艾达的腰紧紧箍住，温柔地回应她突如其来的吻。

直近艾达也觉得有些喘不过气来，才离开了里昂的噶唇，她略 微有些喘息抬起头撩开了里昂眼前的几绺凌乱的金发。

“你今晚的「欢迎有点似曾相识。”他的蓝色眼眸像蓝宝石般沉静地望着自己：“还是你知道你们的安全报告就是在答非所问？”

艾达的眼神游移到了他的噶唇，低沉的笑声曼妙又略带迷醉的沙哑：

“当然，我只是有始有终。”

她将里昂的衬衫扯出了一个奇怪的形状，试图将他拉得更近。 里昂顺力将艾达抱离了地面，一个转身抵在墙壁上，艾达后背 触到冰凉又坚硬的墙面闷哼一声。

“我弄疼你了？”里昂咬着艾达的耳垂，还是随时保存着理智 的温柔，出声询问。

“是有一点。”艾达纤长的手指“刷”的一声抽出里昂的腰 带，“待会再用力也不迟。”

里昂闻言，舆腔里溢出的轻笑袠挟着呼吸扫在艾达的皮肤上， 让她觉得宛如被他吻过。他拉开了艾达身上的连衣套裙拉链， 衣服便缓缓从她的身上滑落到了地板上。

艾达也迅速褪下了里昂的衣物，手指像飞过的蝴蝶轻抚过他的 胸膛，温差突如其来的入侵，让两个人都情不自禁的颤栗。

这让里昂突然想起了什么，抬起头看着艾达的眼里早被情欲染 上了一层血色。

“等等。”里昂喘着气，停下了手上的动作，“我去拿……”

艾达双腿紧缠，双手抱着里昂肩膀，能感觉到他的身体近在咫 尺，正和自己紧紧贴在一起，此刻她已经箭在弦上：

“安全期，事后再说。”

里昂心下还是有些犹豫，可他又眨了眨眼睛，喉咙里的笑声没由来的让艾达有些羞恼：

“这可是你说的。”

他毫无压力地托起艾达平稳架在腰上，如珠如宝地低头将吻一 寸寸布满了她的胸前，像是啮咬她的神智。

艾达此刻已经弄湿了他的小腹。

里昂冲进身体时，艾达极力压抑自己想要呻吟出声的冲动，张 噶咬在了里昂的肩膀上，可她无法控制在自己的欲望驱使下， 身体跟随里昂的动作而律动，甚至想要的更多。

任他予取予求。

艾达不停胡乱抓着褪到里昂臂膀上的衬衣，扰的他总是分心， 以至于里昂不得不腾出一只手将艾达的手臂钳制在墙壁上。

被压在墙壁上动弹不得的艾达，抬头看了一眼被里昂钳在头顶 的手臂，倾过身子凑在里昂的耳边，像是一条吐着信子的蛇喘息道：

“哈……有进步，肯尼迪持工。”

此刻在里昂的眼里，艾达性感得简直令他疯狂。她平日里的总 是干练又整齐的短发，现在被激烈的动作晃得到了眼前，身体 在墙壁上暧昧的摩擦声让公寓里的温度和情欲像是水蒸气般持续升腾。

“叫我的名字，艾达，叫我的名字。”里昂呓语般不停重复着 这句话和艾达的名字，像是要把自己的名字印在她的炅魂深 处，也要把她印在自己最深处的欲望里。

他爱她，甚于鲨鱼爱鲜血。

艾达的手指在里昂那头已被汗水渗透的金发里穿梭，她睁开眼 睛看着里昂的曈孔里只有自己。他此刻不管不顾一同抛下理智 彻底沉沦的模样，她觉得一切都值得。

无论是生，是死，或是其他人，都无法阻挡他们在一起。


End file.
